Emotions
by ILoveYouDear
Summary: Amu's life changed for the Emotional. With Ikuto by her side, she feels the greatest she can feel. But is this... Really what she deserves?
1. Chapter 1

I was determined to do this.

I don't care if people think I'm an emotional freak. I have a life, a choice.

I held the deadly knife in my bare hands, ready to strike myself. The blade dug under my arm and I found myself howling in excruciating pain.

Crimson blood oozed out and landed on the solid ground, drop by drop.

I don't know who I was anymore. My heart was black as death.

The place I stood was haunted, a world nobody would appear in. I looked down at my injured arm and smiled.

No, I laughed out loud like an untamed beast roaring.

Then, he approached. My yellow eyes could see innocence in him. Innocence is ugly.

The person spoke softly "Amu? What are you doing here?"

My heart screamed.

I said icily "I'm being human"

His eyes turned to my surroundings of…. Blood

He gasped like a retarded little girl. "Amu? Why are you doing this?"

I couldn't answer that. It was rhetorical.

I love him. Our love was so deep; it could reach the ocean floor. But now, everything changed. I've realized that Innocence wasn't my type.

The problem was, there was still beauty of him inside my heart.

He walked over to me and took hold of my arms. I looked at him in suspicion.

"I think you should get a doctor" he said. "Now"

"No, its fine, Tadase" I said without catching his eyes.

Then, a presence of maturity and darkness appeared in front of my eyes. His eyes were dark like the nighttime and his hair was smoother than the finest silk in the world.

He was Tsyukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto saw the blood from my arms and licked it away with his tongue whilst I was being embraced into warmth for once.

I watched as Tadase fell into a silent depression and walked away without a trace.

Hope you like it!

Vannie-Loves-Tadamu


	2. Chapter 2

(Tadase's Point of View)

I don't know where to go. Home felt so alone.

It was getting late now. The evening's chill burned my face as tears rolled down my warm cheeks.

My mind was buzzing. That scene of Tsyukiyomi Ikuto licking away Amu's blood from her arms thumped me.

Do girls dislike me because I cannot take action to express my love?

I sighed. Many people said that innocence is beautiful. The definition of love is nothing but the immense beat under your chest. But is there more to it?

I sat down on a bench in a park near my house. The atmosphere was hollow and the hummingbird was singing its depressing tune. I rested myself there, trying not to think about Amu.

I wish I could.

(Amu's Point of View)

Ikuto brought me home from that unknown place. His dark features matched perfectly with the Night.

As we arrived in my bedroom from leaping from a tree, Ikuto put me on my bed, landed on top of me and started kissing me addictively.

"I-Ikuto" I laughed as his lips traced down my neck and shoulders.

After that, he turned to face me. With stunning eyelashes, gorgeous dark hair, you just couldn't have anything better.

"I love you so much, Amu" He grabbed by chin and started kissing me again.

I was a little disappointed when Ikuto let go of our smooch so quickly. "Ikuto, are you leaving now?"

He grinned slightly and said in a small voice "I can't resist you putting Black Eyeliner, Amu"

I looked at him suspiciously, but still desperate to know his answer from my question "Ikuto, please answer my question!"

Once again, we both saw that my arms were bleeding again. Ikuto licked them off with his tongue, leaving my skin blood-less.

"Amu, I'll stay" The boy finally answered my question. "But I want to ask you something"

I nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Do you love Tadase?"

My eyes widened slightly for a while. Why, of times when you are at heaven, does a question like that have to appear?

I lied, and then closed my eyes to force the tears away "I don't"

"Do you love me?" He asked another question.

I looked at his splendid eyes. "Yes, Ikuto, I love you too much"

After turning off the lights of my room, we both slept on my bed, embracing each other for warmth in the frosty weather.

Hey guys,

Please review this story if you like it. Sorry to Tadamu fans if I put too much Amuto in it! Seriously, I also feel bad for Tadase XD.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

(Tadase's Point of View)

My eyes sneak open. Oh Gosh. Where is this place? My pants and clothes are all dusty from the autumn and leafy atmosphere. I coughed slightly and took a deep breath.

Mmm. Fresh air.

"Tadase, Oh where are you?" It was Kiseki flying around and around. I bet he had been searching for me the whole night.

"Good morning, Kiseki" I smiled. Kiseki frowned and made his way towards me.

"Goodness, Tadase. Kings do not spend nights in a deserted park!" Kiseki lectured. I only sighed in sorrow from the memory. It was the vision of the relationship of Amu and Ikuto. They just seemed like they were made for each other… so flawless.

I covered my mouth as I chuckled. "Sorry"

My Shugo Chara rolled its eyes. "Let's go home. You can't spend your whole life in a park"

I nodded. "Okay, Kiseki"

(Amu's Point of View)

Sunshine's always stunning. One ray of it just touched my bedroom window. I got out of the bed and stroked the magnificent beam of light. It seems nothing.

I motioned my eyes towards Tsyukiyomi Ikuto. Ah, he's such a cutie even when his eyes are dead shut. I stroked his finely grown dark blue hair. He moaned and reached for my hands.

"Amu" Ikuto said in a relaxed tone. "'Morning"

"Good morning, Ikuto" I jumped and landed on top of him. He moved his head until our lips are parallel.

"I'm hungry" He whined like a little kid. I only snorted.

"I'll go down for breakfast. Don't worry; I'll leave some of my food for you, Ikuto"

"Go. Don't want to wait too long" The boy was still bleating. I walked downstairs and reached the breakfast table.

"Morning, Dad, Mama, and Ami" I greeted my family and beamed at them at the same time. My parents exchanged relieve glances as they realized that I haven't been my "Cool and Spicy" self today.

"Well, Good Morning, Amu" Mom landed a portion of eggs and luncheon meat for me. My mouth watered but a voice in my mind told me to leave some for Ikuto.

I ate half of my food. Giving the other half to Ikuto was the excuse. I crept up the stairs and put the food in a bowl; incase the food spills from a plate.

"Ikuto" I hissed as I entered my room. "Better get eating!"

My boyfriend took the bowl from my hands and in almost no time, emptied all that was inside it. I laughed. _Man, he's hungry._

I want a great day with Tsyukiyomi Ikuto today. We would love, kiss, hug and laugh. It was naturally just an "Amu and Ikuto" day.

(Tadase's Point of View)

I stepped into my Grandmother's room. She was weak, so I couldn't give her pressure or make her anxious. It was just in case.

I opened the sliding door in front of me and greeted my grandmother. "Good afternoon, Grandmother"

"My boy, come" She didn't bother to look me in the eyes and sat up straight on her mattress. I passed her a cup of tea I made a few moments earlier. She took it and drained it.

I smiled at her. "Grandmother, I came to ask you some questions"

She looked up and a deep line was showing just above her eyebrows. "It would be nice to smooth the pains under your broken heart, boy"

I stared at my Grandma. Wow, she knows I had a broken heart. "H-how did you know?"

"Ha-ha. What else could make you upset?"

I thought for a while. Actually, there was nothing else that would make me sad.

"Ask your questions" She demanded.

I kept my head ducked down and blurted it out. "Grandma, what do you think of me?"

There was no need to think. The answers came like words already written out. "You are a kind-hearted and innocent boy"

_Innocent…._

"Grandmother, what is Innocence?"

"Innocence is the pureness of you deep inside. It is a white angel that guards you from the black world outside. But Innocence is defeated easily, my boy. An example is: If a person loses their virginity before marriage, it is counted as non-innocent. There is no reasoning for the people's curiosity to the black world. It is just there. They just want to know about it"

I nodded obediently. His grandmother suspected. "Why do you ask, my dear?"  
"Its nothing" The boy fought a smile and started to head outside. His grandma stopped him.

"Tadase" She croaked. "I have one more thing to tell you"

"Yes, grandmother"

"You could wish to sacrifice your own innocence for a person. But once you donated your own innocence, your life goes with it. Listen, Tadase, never ever lose your Innocence for those that you don't love"

I blinked at her and left her room after saying Goodbye…. But I was still very deep in thought. The words of grandmother said had attacked me. But I was thinking about something else now.

I wanted to donate his Innocence to the people in need, not for the ones that love me.

Another chapter of the story…. Thanks really much for reading!

Question to think about: Do you think Tadase would donate his Innocence/Life to Amu so that she could learn all she's done wrong?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love you all,

Vannie-Loves-Tadamu


End file.
